


When the Straight™ Feelings Take Over

by yooobi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooobi/pseuds/yooobi
Summary: Sara finds John drinking her scotch in her office, tries joining him for a late night talk, and gets a lot more than she bargained for.
Relationships: John Constantine/Sara Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	When the Straight™ Feelings Take Over

Even though the Temporal Zone doesn't have day and night cycles, Gideon keeps the time on the ship the same as Star City. In Star City, it's 2:46 AM. The Waverider was asleep. Everything was still aside from the faint engines holding the vessel in place, and a lone John Constantine sat relaxed in the dimly lit parlour. His left hand barely grasped onto the glass of expensive Buchanan as the alcohol pushed it's way through his veins, distorting his reality in the best possible way. He downed the last sip and poured himself another, placing the bottle down with force and falling backwards into the hard leather of his seat. He barely noticed his captain standing in the archway with her freckled arms crossed over her chest.

Sara had just awoken from her dazed wet dream of Ava, sweaty and damp between her legs. Normally she would just get herself off and return to the comforting embrace of sleep but she instead decided it was as good a time as any to crack open a bottle of liquor and drown any and all feelings associated with her ex-girlfriend. Sara dragged herself out of bed and tiptoed her way to the captain's office, her office, only to find a particular member of her team had the idea first.

"Ahem..." Sara coughed out, catching John off guard. He took a sip and turned his head towards her, not bothering to spin his chair to face her. His eyes gave her a look of disinterest and he turned back to face forward. Sara unfolded her arms and walked towards the sorcerer, wondering why he was up drinking. Not that this was different from any other night, she was just interested in the reason, what was going through his head in that moment. "What's going on?" She asked as she sat across from him. John kept quiet. He circled his hand, swirling the drink around. Sara noticed the glass bottle. "I need some of that." She whispered, mainly to herself, before lifting it off the table. The Captain threw her head back and downed the scotch like water on a hot summer day. She placed it back on the table and used that same hand to gesture for him to talk. John tilted his head at her. He scoffed and put his glass down, bringing his hand back to rub at his stubble. "Oh nothin' love, just drinking my feelings away as per usual." He said in his thick accent. He fell back into his chair, feeling extremely inebriated by the booze in his system. Sara raised her eyebrows at him, still waiting for an answer. He noticed her impatience and rolled his eyes. The Englishman got up to leave and put his hands in his pockets. "Goodnight, Captain." He said as he stood up to walk away, trying avoid a conversation.

Sara quickly stood up and pulled on John's arm as he passed by her, forcing him to turn back around to face her. He stepped closer and she could smell her scotch on his breath, followed by his cologne wafting from his half-buttoned shirt. He looked her up and down and bit his lip as he stared at hers. Sara thought she could cut the tension in the air with one of her knives if she had them. She looked into his eyes and memories flashed of their hook up on one of their missions. "John?" She spoke to him softly, barely speaking above a whisper. She noticed the scabbed cut by his hairline and brought her hand to his forehead, softly touching it with her thumb. Her calloused touch plus the excessive alcohol drove blood straight to his penis. Human contact was something he was definitely lacking and they both knew it. He closed his eyes and stepped closer to her, firmly putting his hands on her hips and pushing her up against the desk in the middle of the room. She gripped his forearms as she hit the wood hard. The impact caused some stuff to fall over, definitely making too much noise. Sara wondered if this was a good idea. Sure everyone was sleeping but what if someone walks in on them? She tried to think about what would happen but John's loud breathing distracted her. The dim light shadowed most of his face, making the sexual tension in the room rise even more. "You remember our fun lit'l night back in the mental hospital, yeah? When was that, err...1969?" He asked in a husky voice, biting his lip at the memory of their first time together. The memories flashed again. Images of their animalistic impulses burning alive sped through Sara's mind as she bit her lip and tightened her legs, trying to keep herself under control. She smirked and looked back up to his eyes. She moved her hand behind his neck, her other hand placed at his waist, pulling him closer. "How could I forget?" She hummed. Her eyes dropped to his thin lips and she softly licked hers out of instinct, the heat between them invading both of their thoughts. She looked back into his eyes and saw nothing but lust growing as his pupils expanded. All she saw was their want, their need for something more.

"How would you say about a round two?" He asked, carefully pulling his body into hers. Without a second thought, Sara pulled him into a kiss, breathing in deep through her nose. John's heart raced at the sudden contact. He breathed in through his mouth and exhaled through his nose, feeling her soft lips move his own like a familiar dance. Their hands grabbed at each others clothes as they fought to contain themselves. Sara quickly pushed his jacket off onto the ground and John lifted her onto the desk behind them. She locked her ankles behind his and impatiently lifted her shirt over her head. John watched as her golden hair fell perfectly over her bare chest, hiding the part he wanted to see most. Sara felt his burning hot hands touch her bare skin as their kiss deepened, sending shivers down through her whole body. The quiet hums of the Waverider engines kept their ears alert but the sounds of their breathing kept them in the moment. Sara wrapped her legs tighter around John's body, desperate to get closer to him. John took his hands off of his captain's waist and undid his tie without breaking their kiss. He put his hands on her bare back and she arched into him, moving her lips faster, the both of them craving intimacy in any way possible. Sara forcibly ripped open his shirt, revealing his slightly hairy chest and a happy trail down his abs. 

Sara noticed the heat between her legs as she felt John's pants getting tighter against her thigh. She remembered how good he felt the last time; how their bodies fit together so perfectly. The itch of needing him inside her burned at her core. She ran her hand down his torso and started undoing his belt. John faintly moaned into her kiss and moved his lips to her neck as she pulled the belt from it's loops. As she undid his button and zipper, she felt his hands trail up her abs and grab at her chest. Sara whined softly and clutched onto his waistband as he sucked a hickey into the hollow of her neck. The sorcerer brought his mouth back to hers and tangled his fingers in her hair. Sara was reminded of her lack of underwear when she grabbed him by his pants, pulled his waist against her, and started to grind into him. John took a step back and quickly slid his fingers into her waistband. He pulled them all the way off, turning them inside out when they got caught on her ankles and threw them on the ground by the rest of their clothes. His pants were pulled down enough that his erection could be seen through his boxers. The sight tightened Sara's core as she went into overdrive. She flipped all of her hair to one side and looked into his eyes like an animal in heat, pulling him back into a kiss.

John locked his lips with hers over and over, their tongues gliding across each other, their souls fueled with lust and temptation. Sara held his head as he pushed his pants down and used his feet to take them all the way off. He ran his hand up her thigh and felt her wetness on his fingers. The assassin felt her mage's cock jerk against her leg. He eagerly slid two of his fingers inside her and curled them on her g-spot. Sara fought back a moan, her breathing hitched as her nerves sparked against his touch. If there's one thing besides magic that John was good at, it was knowing how to pleasure a woman. It felt so good, but she wouldn't dare tell him that. She just whimpered softly as he curled his fingers inside her over and over, slowly picking up pace. Sara dug her nails into his shoulders as he tenderly kissed and sucked on her neck, fingering her harder, faster, deeper, increasing his pace until her legs twitched. He pulled his fingers out and stood up against her body, leaning into her and pressing his cock against her abdomen, sizing it up before he put it in her. Sara breathed deeply at the feel of it reaching her belly button, remembering just how deep he could actually go.

Their bodies were like magnets to each other, just yearning to get closer. John's precum leaked onto her abs as they made out. Sara brought her hand down between them and slowly started stroking him. He groaned and jerked his hips forwards to gain more sensation from her hand. John leaned an arm on the table behind her and held her back with the other. Sara moved her hand slower, gripping tighter as she massaged his aching length. John breathed deeply, leaning his forehead against hers. "I need you." He sighed, imagining himself inside her. She smiled into their kiss and pushed his cock down her abs, sliding it against her clit and into her hole. His tip slid in with ease, figured since she was so wet it had leaked onto her desk.

Goosebumps scattered over John's legs as Sara's wet, pulsating cunt swallowed his cock with ease. Their heads fell as they moaned in unison from the sudden burst of energy, a little too loud but they were sure everyone was asleep. John held the sides of her ass and put his forehead back against hers, staring into her eyes. He slid his cock out and pushed back into her as he pulled her onto him. Sara closed her eyes from the pleasure that pulsed through her body. She did her best to hold back a moan, unlike John who let out a couple of loud grunts. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades, seemingly trying to tear him apart. He was sure that would leave a mark but he didn't care, the warmth of her wetness surrounding him overpowered any pain. John pulled out of her again and went back in, then did it again, and again, and again, getting faster, going harder. He started to fuck her at a moderate pace, both of them grunting and moaning as their bodies smacked over and over. Breathing hard as they kissed, exploring each others bodies like it was the first time all over again.

The sorcerer reached behind the assassin and pushed all of the papers off of her desk, along with probably a stapler and some historic artifact that Nate would yell at him for breaking. But he didn't care. He just continued to pleasure himself, using her to get himself off. Because that's what they did. They used each other, like toys. No feelings involved. He pushed his captain backwards, slamming her bare back onto the cold wood and leaned over her, fucking her harder. Sara felt him go deeper and let a high-pitched moan escape her lips. He breathed hard on her neck as she failed to hold back moans, grabbing his skin hard enough to draw blood. John cursed under his breath, picking up speed. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he pounded her into the table, balls slapping against her. Intense discomfort gripped at Sara's lower organs as John hit her cervix. She managed to not scream but continued to let him fuck her. Sweat laced their entire bodies from head to toe, the heat between them rising drastically as they got closer to climax.

John leaned his body weight onto the hand that held her wrists, instantly cutting off her circulation. He slid his other hand onto her neck and gripped softly, not cutting off her airway entirely but just enough for her breathing to shallow out. Sara knows how to handle being choked, she's been tortured more than enough times to know how to survive it. But still, she felt her forehead getting hot as her oxygen started depleting. As he reached his climax, John put more force on her neck, the lack of air causing all of her muscles to clench up. Her walls gripped around his cock and brought him over the edge. John moaned loudly as his nerves fired sporadically throughout his entire body. He buried himself deep inside her and shot his load with no regard to the consequences it might have later. Chills coursed through his body as all of the tension was relieved. As the pressure released on her neck, Sara coughed and took a quick breaths, still feeling him slowly pump in and out of her. He let go of her wrists as he came back down. Sara pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply, though she didn't come yet.

John pulled his hips back and his cock slipped out of her. He watched as his cum poured out of her and puddled beneath her. Sara shook her finger. "Nuh-uh, you're not off the hook yet." Sara did her best to stay lighthearted even though she was extremely agitated and needed an orgasm. John licked his lips and got down on his knees. "I wouldn't worry about that, love." He growled seductively. He grabbed her hands and interlocked his fingers with hers as kissed all the way up her thigh and licked into her pussy. Sara's hips jerked at the sudden stimulation. John could taste his cum but it didn't bother him. The tip of his tongue swirled onto her highly sensitive skin, causing Sara to moan her favorite curse words. John let go of her hands and held her hips down, keeping his tongue on her clit. Sara moaned so loud it echoed off the walls. She grabbed his head and held it in place, slowly grinding into him. Her legs began to shake as the pleasure jolted through her. She wrapped her legs around John as he brought her to orgasm, keeping his tongue hard on her clit. Sara felt waves of pleasure rush over her as she breathed heavily, still humping his mouth as she rode out her orgasm. John dropped out from her hold when her legs stopped shaking and wiped his face.

Sara stayed laying down on the desk while John walked over and sat down naked in the same leather chair he was in before. They breathed heavily as their heartbeats slowed and their body temperatures returned to normal. Sara sat up and started putting her clothes back on. "I'd say that was better than the first time." Sara said, putting her second foot into her pants and bringing them to her waist as she stood up. The mixture of all the different fluids between her legs made her silk pants cling uncomfortably to her body. She grabbed her loose fitting shirt and threw it over her head. Her amber hair glimmered in the soft light that glowed faintly as if nothing just happened. John grabbed his box of cigarettes off the table next to him and swiftly moved one into his mouth. He grabbed his Zippo and burned the tip, breathing in the smoke before he clicked the flame off. Sara walked over and grabbed it out of his fingers and put it out in the ash tray. John cursed at her under his breath as he spread himself out, still naked, still half hard, still yearning for more.

Sara strutted away, ready to clean herself up and go to bed. She turned to wink at him, giving him chills right to his penis. He smirked as he watched her walk away Grabbing his cigarette off the table and lighting it again, he wanked at the thought of what just happened.


End file.
